Selene and the Cursed Wands of the Phoenix
by Faerie-Chell
Summary: Sailor Moon Crossover. Scouts attend Hogwarts with Harry, Ron and Hermione during their sixth year, helping the fall of the Dark Lord.
1. Chapter 1

I have borowed these characters, both from Harry Potter and and anime Sailor Moon, to create a new addition to both stories. None of these wonderful works are owned by me. I only borow them for a while to ease my own days since I cannot create ideals as fine as these. It is with that said, that I renounce any authorship of these characters and these pages you read forthwith...

Sailor Moon and Harry Potter Crossover

**Selene and the Cursed Wands of the Phoenix**

Chapter 1

Adding the last item into the bulging suitcase, Serena tried to zip the bag but could not. With a loud sigh she wagged her finger at the annoying contraption. "Now see here. Susan said that you were supposed to hold all of my things easily," she scolded to the suitcase.

After ten frustrating minuets, Serena was unable to close the bulging monster. Finally giving up, she slumped on top of the contraption that was giving her so much trouble, and in a blink of an eye, the suitcase zipped and buckled itself. "Aggghhh!" Serena screamed in frustration. 'I cannot believe that just sitting on the blasted thing would make itself close properly. Oh well, at least now I am packed for school.'

Looking around her room one last time, she quickly made a scan to see if anything important was left behind. After searching her light blue walls, she picked up a tinny stuffed rabbit that had fell on the other side of her bed. 'I better not leave you behind, Mr. Cottontail. Who knows what kind of trouble you would have been in if you stayed behind.' Serena and her friends were selected as the first ever exchange students for the magical school exchange.

Her friends were the members of an elite group of warriors called the Sailor Scouts. She and her friends turned into amazing fighters with the magic they were passed down from their ancestors when they lived in a past life on the moon and other planets. Each girl was a guardian over that particular planet, while Darien, the only male warrior, was guardian over the earth. The powers they control differ from each other.

Serena, the leader of the inner scouts, who were the first five to awaken with their powers, is the guardian of the moon. She has powers that pertain to the moon, light and friendship. The second scout found in Tokyo is Amy. She is the guardian of the planet Mercury. She has the power over different aspects of water such as ice and fog. The third member found in the inner scouts was Raye, Sailor Mars. She has control over fire. She is also a priestess in the temple she lives in with her grandfather. The fourth scout to join the inner scouts is the guardian of Jupiter. Lita is an excellent fighter both in magical battles and in day-to-day life. She controls the element of lightening and the powers of the earth. The last of the inner scouts to join was in fact the first to learn of her magical abilities. Sailor Venus, or Sailor V, as most people in Europe know her as, is the guardian of Venus the twin planet of earth. Mina is the controller of emotions. She is alike in many ways to Sailor Moon.

The outer scouts consist of Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. These warriors are more solitary in nature than the other scouts. With the exception of Pluto, these warriors were reborn to protect the earth from a distance. Their reincarnations only job was to protect from a distance. Fate and with the help of Sailor Moon, the outer scouts learned that solitude was not a foe that these scouts needed to fight as well as the monsters that threatened the world. Sailor Neptune controls the heavier actions of water, more like the power of the sea and oceans. Michelle is a fierce fighter and an intelligent young lady. Sailor Uranus is the companion to Neptune. Uranus controls the elements of the air. Alexandrea is a strong competitor and great ally. Sailor Pluto is the only one of the scouts that was not reborn. In fact it is almost safe to say that she is immoral. She watches and records the events on the Sailor Scouts lives. She is almost not even there. She controls the element of time. Sailor Saturn is the most powerful sailor scout as far as what her powers can do, second only to Sailor Moon. Saturn controls the powers of death and rebirth. The last two that are traveling to Hogwarts are Darien and Reni. Darien is the guardian of the earth and the romantic partner to Serena. He watches out for the scouts and helps them fight whenever he can. Reni is the child of their union that comes from the future. She travels with the help of Sailor Pluto to the past to train to become an amazing sailor scout.

This year would the group of warriors would be training to improve wand magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This would be the first time many of the group has ever left Tokyo. Sailor Pluto, Susan, was the one who thought of the foreign exchange program as a way to train the girls. With the help of Mina, the only one of the group that had ever been in England, all of the girls learned English and were ready to begin the school year at Hogwarts.

After the initial talks between Susan and Headmaster Dummbledore, it was decided that she would not take a role as being a student in the exchange program. She would be teaching instead. It was unknown to the group from Tokyo as to which position she would teach. The girls would be separated into different years. Helen and Reni would be attending as first years. Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina would all be sixth years. While Michelle, Alex, and Darien would be seventh years. They had learned from Amy reading Hogwart's A History, that each of them would be sorted into a house, which grouped them as a dormitory and as classmates.

Serena was bursting with excitement. She was going to be taught real magic. She would learn extra ways to beat evil. She knew she would do everything she could to learn how to help save her friends, and her world. After all of the girls finished packing the all met at Susan's manor. All of the girls were giggling with excitement. They were traveling to England. But before they left Susan had more to tell them.

"Everybody. Can I have your attention, please? Thank you. What I am about to tell you is very important. I know you all have thought that this trip will be an easy school year without having to fight monsters and demons, but it has been brought to my attention that we might not be so lucky. Amy has been researching the recent history of the wizard world in England, and has found out that war is about to breakout in the Wizarding word.

"An evil wizard has put together a faction of wizards who believe that the heritage and blood of the wizard is the only indication of power. And any person born with magical abilities that did not have two or more generations of magic users on each side, they are unworthy to live. Anyone that is born of non-magic is called a Muggle. And this evil wizard's purpose is to rid the world of Muggles," Susan explained to the group.  
"I told Headmaster Dumbledore of our History of fighting evil and agreed that we would help in anyway that we could. He agreed to let us fight as well as hide the real reason we are here. He will not betray our role in the history of the world. Now with that said, we are going to use the Floo network to arrive in England. We will arrive in a small inn in the town of Diagon Alley. Now these are the instructions on how to use the Floo."

As Susan told the group of Japanese warriors how to Floo, Headmaster Dummbledore was alerting the Order of the Phoenix to the reason the exchange students and teacher were to attend Hogwarts. He also told the Order that several things would be coming to light that would help to bring about the fall of Lord Voldemort. "We will be meeting the exchange group in ten minutes time. Please follow me." Both groups were steadily walking toward the future of the Wizarding world.

Albus Dumbledore gazed around at the group of wizards and witches that met at the inn. A most noble gathering of individuals had surely never been assembled as the one that met today to meet the arrival of the first ever group of exchange students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sneaking a second look back toward a small gathering of students sitting a little ways from the others, he gave his favorite student a sympathizing look of forbearing. This student had little in his life that was easy or fair. But surely with the help of the extraordinary girls from Tokyo, it would help the young man with the task ahead.

The defeat of Lord Voldemort was essential to the success of the Wizarding World as a whole. If the young Harry Potter could not succeed and rid the world of the evil lord, then no one would be able to. As the prophecy declared that one could not live as the other survived and must die at the others hand. Dumbledore could clearly see that the dark lord was gaining more momentum and that he would soon strike at the heart of the Wizarding World. Glancing at his companions, he could only hope that many lives would be spared, knowing that it might be too good to wish it true.

"My fellow friends, Mr. and Mrs. Wesley, Professor Mognagall, Professor Snape, Mr. Lupin, children, I would like to thank you all for meeting with me to greet the arrivals for the Magical Student Exchange. It is with my great pleasure that I give you the students from Japan." And as the last word sounded in the room, the first of the girls arrived.

Stepping from the fire place the shy girl walked to the group assembled on her left. Bowing to them, she straightened and walked to them and addressed herself. "Hello, I am Amy Lee. My friends should be arriving momentarily." She glanced and looked to the man she knew to be her Headmaster for School.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, it is a great honor that I greet you. It is with our utmost gratitude that we are accepted to be taught at your great school. It has been said that while the students of Japan are well learned in the Muggle world, that the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are the best taught in the world."

The exchange students began to arrive, one by one. Arriving after Amy were Lita, Michelle, Alex, Mina, Raye, Helen, Reni, and Darien. As the group brushed themselves off and gathered just a little behind their fellow student, the last arrived. Susan finally walked away from the fireplace with a look of impatience as she walked past the girls and walked straight to Dumbledore.

"Ahh, Headmaster Dumbledore. It has been along time, my friend. It is great to see you face to face once again." Susan said as she walked towards her old friend. Reaching barely two feet away the twinkle from Dumbledore's eye flashed as he replied.

"Yes my dear Susan, I do believe it has been too long," he said as he reached toward her and gave her a fatherly hug. "Now come my dear it is time for you and your brood to meet with the others. There is much to talk about." Turning to the remaining patrons of the inn, Dumbledore was about to speak when a loud wail came from the fireplace.

All eyes turned in horror as they saw a girl emerge from the soot and ashes. "Waaaaahhh! I don't ever want to do that again!" said the last of the exchange students as she wailed on and on. She began to through a temper tantrum when Susan walked up behind the girl and sternly said something in her ear. Quickly changing her tune the blond haired girl mumbled an apology and held her head down in shame. Taking a deep breath she walked dragging her feet to the astonished Headmaster.

"My most heartfelt apologies, Headmaster. I am unaccustomed to the use of the Floo and was unprepared for what I encountered. I did not arrive at this fireplace on my first attempt. Once again I am sorry for the scene I caused. Please do not send my back home. I really do want to learn from the best teachers in the world. And your teachers in potions and transfiguration are the best in their fields."

Chuckling the headmaster reached down and picked up Serena's head to look in her eyes. Surprisingly, the Headmaster's gaze met the twinkling of Serena's own pale blue eyes. Blinking quickly to hide his confusion, Dumbledore kindly spoke to the girl, "There is nothing to worry about. I will not discontinue your lessons at Hogwarts while you have yet to step foot in its own sacred halls. There have been others that have done much more than through a tantrum and still remain as students at Hogwarts. You, Serena Smith are welcome, as are of your fellow friends," he said as he looked to the remaining exchange students. "Come we have a better destination in mind for your first taste of the English Wizarding World."


	2. Chapter 2

I have borowed these characters, both from Harry Potter and and anime Sailor Moon, to create a new addition to both stories. None of these wonderful works are owned by me. I only borow them for a while to ease my own days since I cannot create ideals as fine as these. It is with that said, that I renounce any authorship of these characters and these pages you read forthwith...

Sailor Moon and Harry Potter Crossover

**Selene and the Cursed Wands of the Phoenix**

Chapter 2

The gathering of wizards and witches, both new and old to England was moving to a new destination. As Dumbledore suspected a scout for the deatheaters was one of the other patrons of the inn they were using as a meeting point for the new exchange students to begin the school year studying at Hogwarts. Moving more than twenty or so witches and wizards was no small accomplishment, but it had to be done.

Knowing no other choice the Headmaster decided that the best course of action was to separate the group into smaller packs and gather the new witches supplies that met the regulations of England's strict standards. Splitting into five groups, they were arranged like this, Serena and Darien were put together with Dumbledore and Arthur Wesley, Molly Wesley took Michelle and Alex along with Fred and George, Servus Snape's entourage consisted of Susan and Amy with Hermione as well, Mognagall's small group included Reni and Helen, Mina and Lita were in a group with Harry and Ron led by Lupin.

They all went their separate ways to get the supplies they needed. Dumbledore led his group to the shop on the corner. Thinking to himself, 'This place is no Oleanders but at least they have a varied selection of wands.' One of the things that the headmaster told the members of the Order has that the girls did not know much of the ways of the English witching ways. They were mostly self taught in the areas of magic that they studied and did not know much of their customs. Language would not be the only thing that would come to be hard to overcome.

Walking in the shop, Serena gasped at the sight of all of the boxes and books in disarray on the tables, chairs and floor. The clutter was so deep in places that the color of the flooring was unable to be seen. "Wow!" Serena said aloud.

"Welcome my friends. I see you have brought me two young ones to fit with wands. Come children. I will grant you wands that will work well for you need." Stepping first toward Darien, he held out his hand.

"Now you need something supple and lithe. Now try this one. It is a Birchwood with a core of rosehips and a unicorn tear, very surprising combination with a powerful kick. Now flick the wrist slightly, yes that's it. Perfect one. I knew it as soon as you walked into the shop." Taking the wand from the astonished Darien, he placed it on the only counter that was clutter-free.

Turning towards Serena he began, "Now you my dear might be a little more difficult." Fumbling through the boxes in the room he went to one red box, picked it up and walked to the bookshelf on its left and grabbed a blue and purple box, added it to his pile and walked once more to the table on which the Birchwood was laying and grabbed a black box there as well.

"Lets start with these. Now gentlemen, you may wish to sit down a while. This may take longer than you expect." And with that, Serena was told to hold and flick each wand with little success. Unlike Darien, she was very hard to fit with a wand. It was not until the exhausted shop owner thought of one last wand, 'but surely not. It could not be she, that the wand was made for all those years ago.' But as a last resort the tired man walked into his storage room and grabbed one last box.

This box was unlike any of the other boxes. This box was far more ornamental than the counterparts that held other wands. This box was made from the same Sandalwood that the wand contained cut from the same tree. The weaves and markings on the outside of the box held interlacing knot work and its top shown the various stages of the moon. Opening the hinged box, the beautiful wand glowed a pale shade of yellow light and quickly faded to reveal a lovely wand. Its handle also featured the lacework and a row of crescent moons on its base.

"Now my lady try this one here. This wand is the last remaining of the original wands my ancestor created for this shop. It is the wand for which this shop is named, Three Lace Wand Shop Emporium This triple lace design was layered on all of the wands she ever made. And this wand is the last of its kind. I was told that it would only receive one master and that it would be a long while before she would come to claim it. Now perhaps this wand was indeed meant to be yours, my dear. It a Sandalwood with a core of a phoenix tear and a drop of unicorn blood all created under the light of the full moon. Here try it Serena."

Trembling with anticipation, Serena gently picked up the wand and was instantly engulfed within a beautiful sphere of yellow/white light. Serena swore she heard soft music playing in the background as she heard a quite whisper, 'Princess.' With a slight flick of the wand, all of the boxes, wands, books and trash was all sorted and put into place. The three men stared in awe as the young witch's eyes grew round with fear and anxiety. "Oh no. I won't get into trouble will I. About doing magic outside of school that is. I know that underage witches and wizards are not able to do magic out side of school. I don't know what just happened."

"On no, Serena. Not to worry. The ministry hardly worries about the state of magic used in a wand shop. It is almost required that a wand is tested with a spell by the user in order to truly make sure the selection is the correct one. Believe me, this happens more often than not. Well, most of the time the items are taken off of the shelves not put back onto them. Please lay the wand down in the box and carry it over to the counter."

Elsewhere in the small town, the other groups were gathering items for the upcoming school year. Mognagall's young girls were enjoying an ice cream sundae at the outside diner, where they had already finished their shopping with the exception of wands. They were scheduled to get their wands as soon as Dumbledore's group was finished. Molly Wesley's group consisting of her sons and the older girls Michelle and Alexandrea were already finished with looking for familiars, parchment and ink, books and even sweats. All they had left to finish was their wands and robes.

Servus Snape was not enjoy himself at all. The fact that he was swindled into leading the group of girls to buy supplies was something he would make sure would never happen again. Although he thought, 'At least I do not have to baby-sit Potter and Wesley. At least this group of girls was not too cumbersome and talkative. And the older one, Susan,' he thought. 'Now she was what he called a beautiful witch. Tall, lithe, with smooth long dark hair and compelling green eyes.' And she must be somewhat knowledgeable of magic, for she would be holding the title of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. 'But what was the old man thinking, she could not be a year over twenty five, way too young for teaching. Surely she could not be that well versed in the arts even if she was self taught in her home country of Japan.'

"Servus Snape, I presume. I was wondering when I would get to meet the man who has written the compelling paper on the findings of 'Alternate Techniques in Potion Making.' I was very impressed with your findings and alternate methods. Maybe throughout the year, in out spare time, you would be willing to discuss this and other great works on potions? But forgive me, I did not introduce myself I am Susan R. Lang, P.M. I have just this past year completed my master dissertation in potions. I found your works to be most helpful," Susan began as she walked side by side with the Potion Master she had grew to admire and wished to learn from.

Aghast, Servus finally looked at the woman he had spent the morning with but had not muttered many words towards. "My, my. The Headmaster did not mention your credentials to us when he announced who he had brought to the school to teach with us. I was unaware that you would be interested in Potions. I thought you were interested in the coveted Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

Answering quickly Susan said, "It was not my knowledge as to which subject Albus wanted me to teach this year. Thank you for letting me know that I indeed received the position I did not truly want to teach. It will be a challenge but nothing I cannot handle."

Puzzled, Servus stopped in mid stride and turned to Susan and touched her arm gently. "What do you mean, that you did not wish to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Oh, it is not that I am not grateful for the opportunity to teach…"

"I did not ask if you were grateful or not. I asked why you did not wish to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"It is not that I do not wish to teach it, it is that I had really hoped to assist with potions. It really is my forte. I did not want to teach something that I am only average at myself. If I am to teach I want to teach what I excel at, not something I just happen to do well. I am sure you do not understand. You are great at what you teach. I am honored just to be teaching the same institution of learning you teach at."

"My lady false praise will get you nowhere with me," He said with a sneer. "If you are truly unhappy with your teaching assignment, just tell the Headmaster. He will settle any doubts you have. Surely the man does nothing without having an ulterior motive." He said with a swirl of his cape as he quickly walked ahead of the group of women.

While the two adults were conversing, Amy and Hermione were discussing many things. Both girls were astonished to find a soul mate in the other. Both girls admitting straight away that they loved the same things. Hermione told Amy of the fantastic library the Hogwarts had and clearly longing was shone in her eyes. Both admitted they completed homework ahead of schedule and kept their friends up with their studies. Amy was amazed at the work ethic that Hermione had, while Hermione was completely in awe of her simpleminded need for knowledge. The fates had something in store for the two girls as they finally meet face to face with the knowledge that there was someone else in the world just like them.

The last group consisting of Harry Potter, Ron Wesley, and Lupin along with the giggling girls Mina and Lita completed their exhausting day of shopping. The men could hardily understand the girls need to try on every rode they saw. Insisting that they buy way too many robes and shoes. If Ron ever has to carry another parcel of shoes, it would be a day too early in coming. But Ron, despite his hate of shoes was very glad to have gotten to go with the exchange students they met.

Ron was sure that the girls were sent to torture them with the giggling and goings on. But secretly he thought the girls were swell. The taller of the two, the brunette would stand almost eye level to him. Luckily he had a growth spurt earlier in the ear and was finally as tall as his brothers, George and Fred. With a tall and lanky frame, he started to tone up his muscles and as a result had a good healthy lean physique. And much to his mothers dismay he grew his hair out longer than normal. As of now his hair was hanging thickly and slightly waved around his ears in a fashion that was current for Quidditch players. He secretly hoped to grow his hair as long as Bills.

As all of the groups finished up with their shopping they met back at the inn where Dumbledore announced they would once again split up until a week before school began. All of the girl exchange students would be going with Professor Mognagall's family home where she had plenty of room for all nine of the girls, while Darien would be going with the Wesleys. With two weeks away until the school year began, the groups exchanged farewells. Darien and Serena quickly kissed, and Darien also gave his daughter Reni a kiss farewell. Hermione told Amy to owl her and to let her know if she needed any reading material after she was finished with the five books she purchased earlier in the day. Susan looked for Servus to tell him she could not wait to sit to discuss potions to find he had already left without a by your leave.

Dumbledore whispered to her, "Do not worry about Servus, he had unexpected business to attend to. He told me to tell you good day. He also made me aware of your reaction to hearing the position I gave you. While I do not regret awarding you the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I do know that it was not what you were expecting. You have great expertise in the area of the Dark Arts. Please do not think that you cannot do this subject well. I know you very well. This year, as you teach you will be taught as well."


End file.
